dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Viktoria Landers/Archive 4
Archive 1 (18/11/2011 – 31/12/2012) Archive 2 (01/01/2013 – 31/03/2013) Archive 3 (01/04/2013 – 30/06/2013) Archive 5 (01/10/2013 – 30/12/2013) Archive 6 (01/01/2014 – 31/03/2014) Archive 7 (01/04/2014 – 30/06/2014) Archive 8 (01/07/2014 – 30/09/2014) Archive 9 (01/10/2014 – 31/12/2014) : July 01, 2013 : September 30, 2013 Ser Michel Lafaille http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ser_Michel_Lafaille If you get a chance i think it might be worth re-evaluating if this warrants a separate article. - HD3 (talk) 15:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think it warrants just enough information. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Precedent on Multi-Section Areas Hey Viktoria, i wanted to ask you about a structural precedent. I'm trying to decide how to divide up the different areas of Chateau Haine in terms of articles. The problem is the two most similar articles, Fort Drakon and the Gallows both use completely different approaches. Fort Drakon just includes a map for each section and lists all NPCs and enemies on one page. The Gallows on the other hand has a separate article page for each section of the Gallows and overall page. Is there a particular style we are meant to follow? -HD3 (talk) 03:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in the chat :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) This page will make you smile http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inquisitor_vs_Flemeth (talk) 14:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Game names in the lead sections http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Game_names_in_the_lead_sections?t=20130702124903 Hey Viktoria, there's a discussion on the forums i've become embroiled in. You might want to take a look if you get a moment.-HD3 (talk) 12:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. Will keep an eye on it. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) New article Because I'm interested in qunari I made a new article Basalit-an. If you think this article is too short, then please make a category Basalit-an. (talk) 10:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Will take care of it :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nessa Minor note: XP rewards removed from Nessa page were not mentioned on the quest page (A Day for Celebration#Help Nessa). I added them just now. I think it's a good idea to check the quest article before removing similar info so that there is no loss of information. 17:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Was going to do that. Just caught up with some other things before moving on there. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Read More There doesn't seem to be any problem with Leske on my end. Additionally Read More is a Wikia feature and not within our control. In my experience, it is best to let Wikia problems sit for a few days before reporting them as they may be working on new features that broke something. -- 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Highever in Civil war I consider Howe's asslaut on Highiver as a part of the Fereldan Civil War and I started this topic on it's talk page. However I need to discuss it with others before I extend the article, so I invite you to discuss, if you're interested. (talk) 17:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is indeed part of the civil war. how did you make your signature? Hi! I was wondering how did you make your signature? It's custom, yes? I like it and would love to know how to customize my own. Not like yours, of course, but something similar. Thanks! :) -''--Nolanie'' :Hey Nolanie! See here: 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Invitation to new topic Forum:Next trailer you wish to see. (talk) 06:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) References Hopefully you can help me out with this one. I added a trivia item to Delilah Howe's page http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Delilah_Howe in re: birth order and for some reason I can't get the link to show up right in the reference section. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. Kelcat (talk) 05:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I took the liberty of fixing the reference. You need to wrap it in the ref tag like this: link 06:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Many thanks. I'm still familiarizing myself with HTML in wikis! Kelcat (talk) 06:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Mostly-Autumn is mostly-awesome as well ;-) 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed topic #1 Hello, Very nice page! Dragonsgirl (talk) 16:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yay, thanks! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Cut content If a page about Easter eggs exists, so I decided to start making a page Cut content revealing all abandoned concepts of the games, but they require references, so we could be sure that's no fanfic or speculation. The article is in early state and needs to be completed. If you know something more, I'd appreciate your efforts in putting new informations. (talk) 21:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Already made a small tweak, thanks for letting me know! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Chain About Lightning Chain, it doesn't seem to have a description in game.-HD3 (talk) 10:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in chat :] 14:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edit Feed Revision Idea I was wondering. What do you think of splitting Recent Wiki Activity feed into two separate feeds. One for recent edits for articles and one for Forums and blogpost comments.-HD3 (talk) 13:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this wikia code can be altered by the admins. Perhaps you should try contacting Tierrie ;-) 13:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes you wanna go, where everybody knows your name Hey Viktoria. About the images, i don't know what to do with them, we can just delete them if it's too much of an issue, i just put them up because i thought they looked cool. As for Nuncio, -HD3 (talk) 06:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you help clear something up? Hey Viktoria. Just wanna ask, someone posted on Battle of Denerim that the Warden can take the sacrifice with a romanced Alistair with you by choosing "I can't let you do that.". Is this a mod result or not, cuz I'm playing a rented Ps3 which is VERY expensive to me and could not afford for trial and error, also I just found out that mods are not applicable for Ps3s so I'm on default presets. I really need an answer because I've tried to research it if it was really a mod result or not. If its not, can you please give me the options for that ending and if it is, please delete it. Pweatty Pwease.... ||^_\\\ L.I.R 15:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Lady in Raven :I am 90% sure that this is true. I haven't experienced it myself to know for sure but I believe there is an option to take the blow yourself instead of a romanced Alistair. If you are concerned for not making a mistake, you could also save before the battle or right before the encounter with the Archdemon. I hope that helps! 10:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Darinius vs Thalsian Hey! Could you also ask about a very similar Garal vs Stonehammer discrepancy? You can also give me a link to the post, I'll add my question to the same thread. 21:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea! I will let you know of my post + I will also think of any other unresolved lore discrepancies. 22:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Koslun edit I think what happened was I edited an earlier version of the article or something, because I swear I only quickly changed the race. Don't know how the rest got removed. Henio0 (talk) 07:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, there is no problem ;-) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) DA2 Maps Hey Viktoria, I just wanted to make a small suggestion. It might be worth considering for the upcoming project, outlining our need for maps for a lot of DA2 areas. Even basic stuff like Hightown and Lowtown Maps are missing. We really need a lot of DA2 maps.-HD3 (talk) 15:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I am not an expert of DA2 pages so if you manage before the project starts running to compile a list of which DA2 maps we need, we can attach that to the project as well ;) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers Thank you for informing me about my mistake and about File:Dragon-age-2-drawn-characters-widescreen-wallpaper1.jpg it is an image made by myself. Blood King OWL 08:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers thank you for the compliment and for informing me about the deletion of said images. From this point onward i will inform the person/s of images I post and see if they approve of me using them. 10:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Namaya I was looking through the wiki for information about Namaya and found that she apparently used to have her own page but that you redirected it to the quest Freedom for Anders. Is there any particular reason why she doesn't warrant her own article? Kelcat (talk) 08:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :How did you find out that she used to have her own page? I just created a redirect of her name to the quest. Also, per DA:Manual of Style, we do not know enough information of her in order to be able to have a separate article on its own. 09:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::apologies, I thought in order to list a redirect, the page had to have existed at one time. Anyway, I looked through the Manual of Style prior to asking. The only limitations I saw was under character guidelines which says "If the character is only mentioned by passage and is not involved in the story (or related to the events during the story), it should instead added as a trivia." ::Are there other guidelines I'm not seeing? Because Namaya appears to have as much information as other characters I've seen with pages. Just want to make sure I'm not missing any guidelines! Kelcat (talk) 09:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Direct link. And as far as I know Namaya does not have an interactive dialogue. However, I agree that the current ruleset is weak regarding historical characters, however that's not the case right now. :::Yeah, you can create a new page and make it a disambiguation one, a redirect one or a fully fledged article ;-) 09:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's exactly what I was looking for! Namaya only interacts with Anders, rather than the Warden, so it looks like she doesn't warrant her own page. Thanks for the info! Kelcat (talk) 09:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Uldred The conclusion reached in the discussion forum was that unless they are in that state initially when encountered, it is not listed in the infobox.-HD3 (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I must have missed that discussion. Can you please provide a link to it? 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to thank you for your vigilance regarding some profile page deletion issues lately. I hadn't seen them until yesterday and I truly appreciate it :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, it was nothing. Keeping an eye on makes me monitor everything of what is going on in the wiki 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It was greatly appreciated! Thank you for keeping an eye out in general :)--WardenWade (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re important matter Hey! Did you get my email? I have some time to talk. 17:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Twelve Year Old? Hi, I'm new here and am looking forward to being a part of the community and making friends. I came across a old topic here, I believe it was yours, where a bunch of people kept calling you a twelve year old? What was going on with that? I found it... well, a bit odd. :Would you like to provide a source to that? I am really curious to see where it happened. Oh and don't forget to sign your posts 21:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I believe it a topic of yours, something about romances and everyone kept harrassing you and calling you a twelve year old. If I find it, I'll forward it to you. - :Sure, thanks for letting me know! 01:36, August 20, 2013 (UTC) In the Dragon Age universe Hi, I noticed that you made changes to pages such as Crossbows and Longbows by adding "In the Dragon Age universe". Stylistically, we don't use "in the Dragon Age universe" in our articles. Specifically, the nomenclature "universe" seems out of place in a fantasy setting, especially since some fantasy worlds prefer multiverse, and so forth. So to avoid such confusion, I think it makes more sense for the article to simply state "Crosbows (Origins) contains a list of all the crossbows in Dragon Age: Origins" and "Crossbows (Dragon Age II) contains a list of all the crossbows in Dragon Age II" as these sentences completely describe the article without needing to refer to a vague entity. -- 19:33, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Your suggestion seems a fair one, so I'll make the changes as soon as possible. 11:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) New version of the image Hi. I had a moment today, so I tried a different approach. Let me know if I should finish off this one or should I continue with the previous concept. Also, what kind of text are we going to add there? Just wiki's logo, or are going for the name of the project? image Henio0 (talk) 14:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Masterwork Leather Piece What's wrong with this article?-HD3 (talk) 13:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hi Vikky, I'll be in IRC for a little while tonight if you're available. I scanned the Starkhaven image and will post it later, at long last! I hope you're well and hope to chat soon. Best, Jen LadyAeducan (talk) 19:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Orlesian Battledress from Dragon Age 2 Hello, Lady Viktoria. Nobody has made a page for the Orlesian Battledress in Dragon Age 2, it is in the 'Mark of the Assassin DLC.' I noticed the Orlesian Battledress in DA2 a while ago and confirmed it just now when I popped DA2 in. Its a unique piece of armor, with its own design and everything, I feel as if it should be up on the wikia. I was hoping that you could make the page and put a pic up, and I can fill in the blanks. I'm asking you, because you seem to be the nicest and most respectble out of all the others here. :Unfortunately I do not own Dragon Age II on my computer, so I cannot make DA2-related additions. There are a couple of other active contributors such as Mostlyautumn and HD3 who could help you, though. In the end of your posts, please type four tildes (~~~~) in order to properly sign them. And thanks for your good words 14:41, August 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC again I'll be on IRC a bit tonight if you are around. :-) LadyAeducan (talk) 00:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) IRC I'll be jumping in to IRC in a few minutes if you have a little time to chat. LadyAeducan (talk) 20:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Replacing images I've noticed a few images you've uploaded have replaced some that were on the wiki for a while. Although it's not completely wrong to do so, we advise users to avoid it as what makes a picture better is subjective per our guidelines (under "Reuploading pictures). 17:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'm aware of the guidelines D. Could you point out to which images you're referring to as I tend to replace images only when I feel that the page requires a higher quality image, as much objectively as possible. 18:27, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Just a few I remember seeing that are still on the wiki: ::File:Gorim.jpg and File:Gorim_Saelac.png ::File:Samuel.jpg and File:Groundskeeper Samuel.png ::I don't think the previous images needed to be replaced; they had to have significant problems (such as lightning). 16:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree that the images didn't have significant problems. For that purpose I had retained the caption, location of the picture, etc identical to their predecessor. What I had done was a minor aesthetic fix, similar to what a minor edit does to an article. The fact that I didn't upload it on the same location, is because the .png files are of higher quality than the .jpg ones, as you already know. 09:30, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warden's Companion If you're going to bother reverting the image, can you at least upload a new image where the lighting isn't so terrible -HD3 (talk) 14:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :Did you check the message I left in the file talk? 15:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I gave the same answer there also.-HD3 (talk) 04:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gwaren Map Image The image is too small. If you're going to use that image for the Gwaren page, try zooming in. It's barely possible to even see the word Gwaren unless you click on the image itself.-HD3 (talk) 07:08, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :That's true. In fact I have contemplated about it. However, if we use a lower res picture, then a new reader will hardly understand where Gwaren is, as he will see only a fraction of Ferelden. I've also noticed that Starkhaven is following the same style so I decided that would be the best course of action. Don't get me wrong though, I understand your concerns so if you feel strongly about it you can start a topic so we can gather more opinions overall. 12:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well right now it looks like it might as well be the Brecillian Forest image for all the good it does us. Also i can't start a topic because everytime i try to add a new topic i get an error message.-HD3 (talk) 14:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I uploaded a more zoomed-in image, but honestly it doesn't look a whole lot better. It's still hard to see the word "Gwaren". Kelcat (talk) 00:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::So I guess we don't have much choice, do we? 09:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, it depends too on how big you want the image to be overall. You could crop out a small part of the map to show Gwaren easily, but it'd probably wind up being a pretty small image. Maybe 300X300, whereas most maps on here are at least 600X500. Kelcat (talk) 09:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) To summerise... First of all, pardon my terrible pun. And for the topic at hand, I guess Aeducan 2.0 didn't fire off during summer, and if it is going to soon, it'll be autumn anyway. So, my proposition you can't refuse is this: I make a brand new image (this time much quicker innit) autumn-themed. I am off work today so I could manage to produce the first draft. Henio0 (talk) 10:30, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Brosca Family Hey I just wanted to ask about the phrasing in this article, I know they mention in the game that they're considering making the Dwarf Commoner a Paragon but im pretty sure in the epilogue they state outright that they do make them a Paragon and put up a statue etc. Shouldn't the article be changed to reflect this?-HD3 (talk) 14:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Will verify it in-game. 16:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC)